transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Movie 2nd Rendition
= Transformers: The Movie = From Transformers Fanon Wiki This article will be updated soon This is my idea for a Transformers live-action movie. It is focused on the robots, with minimal human characters. http:// The Decepticons have invaded earth again in search of energy for their dying world of Cybertron. The Decepticons start gathering energy from the planet, and rebuild the Nemesis. A new team of autobots arrive and say that Cybertron is about to be destroyed, and then Earth. When the Autobots heard of this, they launched a Full-scale assault on the danger. Skids and Mudflap, sadly, were destroyed... YAY! A couple of battles ensue, the final one being held INSIDE Unicron. http:// *The Autobot team lands on Earth and tells the Earthen Autobots about the trouble. *Skids is killed by Cyclonus and Astrotrain kills Mudflap in London. *Tidal Wave and Broadside have a battle in space. *Optimus Prime, Hound and Hot Rod take on Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and a strange Transformer in a swamp on another planet. *The strange transformers, Omega Supreme, destroys the Planet, sending it into deep space. *Bumblebee takes on Soundwave in the NYC. *The Constructicons take on Optimus Prime and Cliffjumper in NYC. *Devastator climbing the Empire State Building. *Megatron battles Optimus Prime on the rooftops of NYC. *Cliffjumper is killed by Hook. *F-22 Raptors destroy Gravedigger. *Strika, Frenzy and Rumble take on Arcee in NYC. *Ratchet and Ironhide double-take Starscream. *Jetfire takes on Devastator on the Empire State Building. *Megatron and Optimus Prime are both killed when Prime uses all of his spark's power to extinguish Megatron's spark. *Scorponok takes on Gravedigger underwater. http:// The movie starts on the world of Cybertron, where the Autobots and Decepticons are both engaged in a huge-scale war, but both are also starving of energon, their energy source. The decepticon leader, Megatron, was informed many years after the start of the war by his top technician, Soundwave, that out of the 100 worlds they had scanned from cybertron, there was only 1 planet that had a high amount of energy on it, Earth. The Decepticons then used their minimal resources to create a carrier spacecraft so they could get to earth. The Decepticons launched from their planet when their ship was finished. While they were in space, Swindle was sent in an escape pod to scout ahead on Earth. He arrived, but was killed by the Autobot scout Bumblebee, but not before Swindle called the other Decepticons to come to Earth. But when the others got to earth, they were hit by a stray meteorite shower, which made them crash into earth at high speed. The Decepticons just managed to escape their craft before it crashed an imediatly exploded, destroying a small human town. The decepticons all crashed down to earth from their ship, Shockwave landed in a construction site with the Constructicons, Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave landed in a military base, Tidal Wave landed out at sea and Gravedigger landed in an Experimental Facility. All of the bots scan their forms and meet at the wrecked ruins of the human settlement that was destroyed by their ship. Megatron splits the Decepticons into groups so they can gather energy. Shockwave, Gravdigger and the Constructicons mine for energy, Strika, Frenzy and Rumble infultrate human facillities and steal energy, and Starscream, Megatron and Soundwave rebuild their ship. The next day, the Autobots land on earth to join Bumblebee, who has been spying on the Decepticons since they landed. The Autobots then split, Jetfire, Hound and Prime heading towards the largest ground-based Decepticon signiture, Broadside heading out to sea to confront Tidal Wave and the others continue to report on the other Decepticon's doings. Prime and Hound arive at the Decepticon's signiture, which is an emormous open-cast mine, but only find a gigantic bucket-wheel excavator (Shockwave). As the Autobots move in, Shockwave transforms. The Autobots call in Jetfire, but all 3 are pummeled by Shockwave, but they defeat him when Jetfire shoots him in the centre of his eye. The wounded Decepticon then flees underground. Meanwhile, Broadside has engaged Tidal Wave out at sea. The two both exchange fire until they both transform and lock in battle. They both try to kill each other, but in the end Broadside holds Tidal Wave down while he cuts him in half lengthwise with his huge sword. Soon after, Megatron and the Decepticons arrive in New York City and send out a signal out to lure the Autobots into the city, so they could ambush them. However, when the Autobots arrive, Starscream blows their cover when he tries to take down Megatron with his missiles. The Decepticons then engage the Autobots, with Arcee takes on Strika, Rumble and Frenzy, Ironhide and Ratchet double-take Starscream, Bumblebee engages Soundwave and Prime and Cliffjumper escape to a construction site deep in the city. Meanwhile, Gravedigger crosses the river surrounding the city, destroying the Brooklyn Bridge on the way, just before Scorponok leaps into the water from the shore and engages Gravedigger. After a long battle, scorponok smashes gravedigger's left arm off, but Gravedigger strikes back by smashing Scorponok into the ground with his remaining arm, and stomps on the Scorponok's head. Prime and Cliffjumper arrive meanwhile in a mid-city construction site, where several construction vehicles are parked. The construction vehicles then transform and take on the 2. Many of them fight Prime, with Prime defeating them all, however, Cliffjumper is killed by the other robots, including Hook. Megatron then flies in and carries Prime away to the rooftops. The Constructicons then combine into Devastator. He shouts: "PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION!" and starts searching for Autobots to smash. He is shot at by pesky human jet fighters, which he follows to the top of the Empire State Building. Jetfire spots the behemoth on-top of the huge building, and proceeds to fly up to the top of the skyscraper to engage him. Starscream in-turn tries to destroy Jetfire, but in the ensuing confusion, Devastator accidently swats Starscream. Jetfire lands and clings to Devastator. Devastator eventually shakes him off. Jetfire then uses his sword to slice off the giant's head. Devastator's head-less body then plummets to the ground, with the top half of the Empire State Building coming down on-top of him. Gravedigger, meanwhile, has just crawled into the city and helps Soundwave against Bumblebee. But just after Gravedigger joins the battle, a few military F-22 Raptors destroy Gravdigger with their missiles. Ironhide and Ratchet both injure Starscream by ripping one of his arms, the striken Decepticon then flees along with the equaly injured Soundwave, Strika, Frenzy and Rumble. Meanwhile, Megatron lands on a Skyscraper and engages Optimus Prime, with both delivering blows at each-other, resulting in Prime's arm being torn off. Prime is saved by Ratchet, Hound, Jetfire, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ironhide, who open fire on Megatron. Then Megatron procedes in shooting at the Autobots in his Artillery Tank Mode, forcing them to retreat. Optimus proclaims it is time to end the battle, he then charges at Megatron and leaps at him, smashing his fist into Megatron's chest. Megatron tries to break free, but Prime uses all of his spark's power to destroy him and Megatron. It succeeds, with everything within 20 metres of the 2 exept Prime being disintergrated. Then Prime without any spark power, falls to the ground, dead. The Autobots mourn their leader's death, and vow to make him return one-day. They then head off to seek the escaped Decepticons. Starscream, Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble and Strika land on an uncharted island in the ocean, and send out a message to the remaining Decepticons on Cybertron, telling them to come to Earth to help them revive their leader, and to search for a mysterious Cybertronian artifact. http:// Autobots *Optimus Prime (TTM) All Red Semi-Truck *Bumblebee (TTM) Yellow Lamborghini Gallardo *Ratchet (TTM) Ambulance *Arcee (TTM) Black Motercycle *Ironhide (TTM) Red Pickup *Jetfire (TTM) B-17 Flying Fortress *Hound (TTM) Military Hummer *Cliffjumper (TTM) Red Lamborghini Gallardo *Broadside (TTM) Nimitz-class Super Aircraft Carrier *Big Daddy (TTM) 1970 Chevrolet Monte Carlo/1970 Dodge Challenger *Wheeljack (TTM) 1967 Plymouth Barracuda which is mixed together with a 1978 Dodge Challenger. *Megatron (TTM) "Spooky" Attack Plane, Long Range Artillery Cannon, Stealth Submarine *Starscream (TTM) SU-47 Berkut *Soundwave (TTM) Chevrolet Silverado *Bludgeon (CBR)Super Tank *Rumble (TTM) CD *Strika (TTM) Stryker *Frenzy (TTM) CD *Constructicons (TTM) *Devastator (TTM) Fourteen Constructicons *Bonecrusher (TTM) Caterpillar D10N Bulldozer, Upper Left Arm *Scrapper (TTM) Caterpillar 988 Log Handler, Upper Right Leg *Mixmaster (TTM) Mack Cement Mixer, Lower Torso *Hook (TTM) Kobelco CK2500 Crane, Upper Torso and Head *Tread (TTM) Liebherr R 924 Excavator, Mid-Torso *Long Haul (TTM) Caterpillar 797 Dump Truck, Right Arm *Scavenger (TTM) Jaw-Shoveled Excavator, Chest *Trample (TTM) Versatile 1080 Tractor, Upper Left Leg *Grindor (TTM) T558 Track Trencher, Arm Mounted Chainsaw Blade *Trasher (TTM) JCB Backhoe, Left Hand *Demolishor (TTM) Kobelco CK2500 Crawler Crane equiped with Wrecking Ball, Lower Left Arm / Arm Mounted Wrecking Ball Flail *Scrapmetal (TTM) Vermeer RT1250 Rockwheel, Right Hand / Circular Saw Blade *Hauler (TTM) Case IH Steiger 535, Lower Right Leg *Hightower (TTM) Kato NK-1200E 120T, Lower Left Leg *Tidal Wave (TTM) Nimitz-class Super Aircraft Carrier *Shockwave (TTM) RB293 Bucket-Wheel Excavator Category:Fan Fiction